


Bon-Bon's Imaginary Friend

by artii_oopi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death in Childbirth, Ghost Sugarplum, Ghostplum, M/M, Mpreg, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artii_oopi/pseuds/artii_oopi
Summary: When Sugarplum gives up his form to bring his and Apple's child to life, it leaves a bad mark on the family. But pushing past it, Apple raises Bon-Bon with love and care, but what he doesn't know is that his partner has been watching over the whole time.
Relationships: Sugarplum/Apple
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Bonds and Belly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axolotluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotluv/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month or two from a near death experience on Sugarplum's end, Apple has been more protective while SP is still trying to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //(Sorry this is so short lol. I lost some ideas on how to make it fluffy by the end of it)

“Are you sure you and Bon are okay?” Apple asked for the millionth time that day. Sugarplum gave Apple a smile and nodded to the question.

“Yes, we’re fine, Apple,” Sugarplum answered and Apple let out a sigh of relief. A month or so ago, Icarus had taken control of Apple’s body and attacked Sugarplum. One of the wounds from said attack was on the side of Sugarplum’s belly. Luckily, Apple healed Sugarplum in time before he and the unborn child died. But ever since that day, Sugarplum had been a bit distant and jumpy with Apple, which he sadly noticed but tried to ignore it. Apple gave Sugarplum a soft smile.

“Okay, well, I’m going to go shopping for groceries. If anything happens, call me immediately alright?” Apple finished as he placed his hand on Sugarplum’s shoulder. The action made Sugarplum flinch a little and Apple caught note of that so he removed his hand. Apple sighed under his breath and stood up. “I’ll see you two soon okay?” Sugarplum nodded slightly as he averted his eyes. Apple looked away and left the house soon after.

*******

Apple stared at the front door of the beach house. He didn’t know if he should go in or not since Sugarplum was still scared of him to some extent. He knew Sugarplum forgave him, but it still hurt to see the small fear Sugarplum had. Apple shook his head lightly and talked himself into going back into the house. Apple walked up the stairs, holding onto the grocery bags he had. Apple made it to the front door and opened it, seeing his partner sobbing on the floor. Apple’s eyes widened and he dropped the bags before rushing to SP. “Sugarplum! Sugarplum, what’s wrong?!” Apple questioned as he held onto the other hybrid. Sugarplum didn’t respond to Apple as he continued to sob. Apple was worrying even more when Sugarplum wouldn’t answer. Eventually, Sugarplum managed to cry out some words.

“I-I’m….s-so sor-ry…” Sugarplum said through his sobs as he looked up at the other taller male. Apple felt his heart break. He hardly, or rather,  _ never _ saw Sugarplum cry. Especially when out of sadness. Apple placed his hand on Sugarplum’s hair and pulled him close.

“It’s okay SP...There’s no need to apologize…” Apple softly said. Sugarplum cried into Apple’s shirt for a while. Apple continued to comfort Sugarplum throughout the entire thing until Sugarplum calmed down. The two sat in silence for a few moments until Apple spoke up again. “Why are you apologizing anyway, hun?” Apple asked and Sugarplum didn’t answer for a short while.

“I-I don’t want to leave you a-all…” Sugarplum stuttered as he placed a hand on his belly. Apple’s eyes widened when he realized what SP meant. “I-I wanted to be here to raise Bon-Bon...To hold him...Hear his first words...a-and see his f-first s-steps…” Sugarplum covered his face as he had begun tearing up. Apple held SP’s hands, making him look up. 

“I-I know it’ll be tough without you here...b-but know that all of us love you so much Steven…” Apple said. Sugarplum knew when Apple called him ‘Steven’ that he was being  _ extremely  _ serious. Sugarplum sniffled as he leaned his forehead against Apple’s while he averted his eyes. 

“I-I didn’t mean to make us all sad…” Sugarplum seemed to be apologizing again. Apple chuckled a little and gave Sugarplum a kiss on the forehead, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks.

“I wouldn’t put it past anyone to get sad about giving themselves up to bring their child to life,” Apple said and Sugarplum leaned more against Apple. “It’s okay to feel sad, SP. Don’t feel guilty about that,” Apple stated and Sugarplum couldn’t help but smile.

“This is why I love you. You’re so caring and sweet, Apple,” Sugarplum held Apple’s hand and intertwined their hands. Apple blushed and hid some of his face in Sugarplum’s hair. Sugarplum giggled and snuggled more into Apple’s chest. “And you’re a perfect partner for cuddles,” Sugarplum continued the sea of compliments and Apple’s blush increased as well. “Andddd! You’re super cute!” Sugarplum exclaimed as he squished Apple’s cheeks. Apple gasped dramatically as he squished Sugarplum’s cheeks more than what he did to him. 

“YOU are the cute one, SP,” Apple replied and Sugarplum shook his head.

“No, you are!” Sugarplum disagreed. Apple squished Sugarplum’s cheeks more, making him whine a little.

“Plum, don’t start a war you can’t win,” Apple said “seriously” and Sugarplum whined more. The “cute” war continued until Sugarplum gave up because he was exhausted. Apple and Sugarplum got comfortable on the couch and got a large fluffy blanket so they could sleep comfy. Sugarplum and Apple let out yawns as they held onto one another. Sugarplum was in a bit of an awkward position because of his belly, but overall he and Apple were comfortable. 

“I’m happy to have Bon-Bon with you, Apple...I love you both so much…” Sugarplum said before he fell into his sleep. Apple smiled softly as he placed a hand on Sugarplum’s belly before he also fell asleep.


	2. One Is Gone, But Another One Appeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More months had passed and Sugarplum's final day is arriving, along with the birth of Bon-Bon. It takes one to be gone for the other to appear.

Sugarplum was deep in thought as he had a hand on his stomach. It had been even more months since the attack and Sugarplum was going to give birth any day now. The thought haunted him, but he kept trying to ignore it. Ever since Sugarplum had the breakdown a few months ago, he and Apple spent as much time they could with their Corens and family. They also told them all about Sugarplum’s soon-to-be sacrifice regarding the baby inside him. Everyone was devastated about it, but they moved passed it and had a lot of fun with one another. 

As much as Sugarplum wanted this baby to be born and experience the world around him, he couldn’t help but feel sad about it. He and Apple initially planned on raising the baby together, but with what Garnet’s future vision told, those plans were shattered. Sugarplum looked at his large belly and gave it a soft rub, a small smile forming on his lips. “I may not be here to raise you, Bon-Bon...but I know you’ll be in great hands. You’ll have such an amazing father taking care of you,” Sugarplum said. Obviously the baby wouldn’t respond, but talking to the baby made Sugarplum feel better. He leaned his head back against the couch, the smile still on his face. “Yeah...I just know it…” Sugarplum quietly said absentmindedly. He closed his eyes, probably to take a nap as he was at peace, but it was quickly interrupted by an odd feeling. It was some sort of pain, but it came at a small dose but then it quickly disappeared. 

Sugarplum was confused about the weird pain, but then he let out a yelp when the pain came back. This time however, the pain was even more intense. Sugarplum held onto his stomach and began whining in pain. Some tears also began forming in his eyes as the pain continued. There were short periods where the pain stopped, but it always came back. Sugarplum forced himself to call out to Apple despite being in pain. Luckily, Apple heard Sugarplum's pleas and ran down the stairs to get to his partner. 

“Sugarplum?! Sugarplum, what’s wrong?!” Apple asked as he looked over Sugarplum in worry.

“T-The baby-! I-I think he’s c-coming!” Sugarplum managed to say through the pain. Apple’s eyes widened and he looked at SP then the couch and then back at SP. 

“O-Okay, SP, try relaxing,” Apple stuttered as he helped lay Sugarplum down on the couch gently. Sugarplum was panting and crying as he held his stomach. As he was doing so, his gem was glowing. The glow was growing and fading since Sugarplum’s contractions had begun. Sugarplum couldn’t help but let all his cries out as he experienced this. Apple held Sugarplum’s hand and let him squeeze it to have some sort of relief. Eventually, the fading stopped and Sugarplum’s glow from his gem continued to grow. Sugarplum looked up at Apple and gave him a smile as he continued holding his hand. The glow also began to go through Sugarplum’s entire body. 

“I-I love you guys s-so much....” Sugarplum said through his cries and sniffles. Apple couldn’t help but also cry a little. Sugarplum squeezed Apple’s hand a bit more, the smile still on his face. “Take good of him....of everyone…” Sugarplum finished as his voice slowly faded away and the glow took up the entire room. Apple covered his face with his other arm since his right hand was holding Sugarplum’s hand. He couldn’t feel Sugarplum’s hand anymore as the glow disappeared and the cries of a baby were heard. Apple uncovered his face and saw his child on the couch where Sugarplum used to be. Apple stared at the crying baby for a short while before his gaze turned to the hand he was holding Sugarplum’s with. Apple shook his head and turned his attention back to his crying child. Apple picked up the baby and rocked him gently to calm him down. He also gave the baby reassurance with soft “You’re okay”, “Shh”, and “I’m here, its okay”. Apple smiled slightly when Bon-Bon calmed down, now letting out soft coos. Apple held Bon-Bon close and nuzzled him lightly, a few tears escaping his eye.

_ “I’ll take good care of you....” _


	3. Raising Bon-Bon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple is beginning his journey of being a father (again).

“Apple! Apple, come here quick!” Sugarplum called out to his lover. Apple stood up from the bed as he sped-walked out the bedroom and into the living room.

“What?! What is it?!” Apple quickly said, but stopped when he saw Bon-Bon and Sugarplum in a perfectly safe situation. Sugarplum was holding Bon-Bon, but it looked as if he was trying to say something.

“D...D...Da…” the little Bon-Bon stuttered out. Sugarplum looked up at Apple with stars in his eyes.

“He’s about to say his first word!” 

Apple gasped a little and ran over to sit down next to Sugarplum and Bon-Bon. “Come on Bon! You can do it!” Sugarplum encouraged. Bon-Bon looked up at his fathers and continued to stutter through his word.

“D-Da….D….Daaa…” 

“You almost got it!” Apple said excitingly and Sugarplum nodded.

“D-Da...Dap...P..Pa..pa…” Bon-Bon continued to try and make a word...until he finally did it. “Papa!” Bon-Bon said happily. Sugarplum squealed and began rambling on how happy and proud he was. It also appeared that he hugged the happy baby almost instantly. Apple, though was happy, was also disappointed since Bon-Bon said Papa instead of Dada. Apple let out a small sigh as his lips formed a smile. He couldn’t stay mopping for too long. It didn’t take long before Apple joined the hug.

“I’m so happy!” Sugarplum exclaimed as he happily snuggled Bon-Bon and Apple. Apple snuggled the two back, earning giggles from them. 

“Me to-” Apple started, but was interrupted by the cries of a baby. He looked down and saw Bon-Bon was the one crying, but looking back up...Sugarplum was nowhere to be seen. The crying continued until everything turned black.

* * *

The darkness slowly turned into a ceiling. Apple realized he had slept on the couch and Bon-Bon was on his chest. ‘ _He must be hungry…_ ’ Apple thought to himself as he gently picked up the crying infant. Apple carefully held Bon-Bon in one arm as he used the other to sit himself up on the couch. He then stood up and stretched as best as he could while holding Bon-Bon. After the stretch, Apple cradled the baby and rocked him gently as he headed to the kitchen. He continued rocking Bon-Bon to calm him down, which worked a little, as he looked for some formula in the cupboards. 

Apple finally found it and began following the instructions to make the formula. After a few minutes, it was done and Apple sighed in relief when he began feeding Bon-Bon. He walked back to the couch and continued to feed the baby. It was at that moment that Apple really noticed how different things were without Sugarplum. Apple won’t be able to see Sugarplum’s happy smile. He won’t be able to taste his food anymore. He won’t be able to feel the happiness in raising a family _with_ Sugarplum. Apple was cut from his thoughts when he heard Bon-Bon whining. He looked down and saw that his baby was done drinking and was now squirming and whining. 

Apple moved Bon-Bon onto his shoulder and gave his back soft pats until Bon-Bon burped. Apple smiled softly as he held Bon-Bon close to himself. Bon-Bon snuggled into Apple and began falling asleep. Apple chuckled a little and gave Bon-Bon a kiss on his forehead. “Sleep well, sugar,” Apple whispered. He rocked Bon-Bon to sleep until he was sure that Bon wouldn’t wake up. Apple stood up and headed to the nursery room he and Sugarplum made months ago. He entered it and headed to the crib, tucking Bon-Bon in and petting his hair softly. Apple couldn’t help but have a small tear escape his eye. 


End file.
